Renaissance
by Hakutchi
Summary: De sa transformation aux jours de Twilight, voici la vie hors du commun de Carlisle. Plus de trois siècles d'existence...
1. Année 1663: Londres

**Bonjours tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de Renaissance XD**

**Bonne lecture.**

Année 1663 : Londres

J'étais enfin rentré d'une de ces interminables rondes nocturnes. Londres était si vaste et les fidèles de mon père si enclins à voir le mal partout... C'était très usant d'essayer de les convaincre que la pauvre âme qu'ils avaient décidé de persécuter était innocente de toute relation avec le Malin. Cela fait maintenant trois mois, le jour de mon vingt-troisième anniversaire, que mon père, le pasteur Cullen, m'avait laissé les rênes de ces chasses aux sorcières, loups-garous ou encore vampires. Ces créatures du mal, qui se cachaient dans les ténèbres de la cité, devaient absolument être détruites pour le bien de l'humanité. Mais comment accomplir cette tâche avec ces hommes intolérants, plus enclins à tuer les catholiques et les femmes de mauvaise vie, dont mon père m'avait transmit la direction ?

En montant les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau de mon père, je pus apercevoir l'aube au-dessus de la Tamise gelée. Chaque matin, je devais me rendre dans ce bureau sombre et austère où il attendait un rapport complet de ma nuit passée à courir les rues. Depuis que j'avais repris les rênes, beaucoup moins de monde était reconnu coupable de pactiser avec Satan. Cela irritait fortement mon père qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne débusquais pas plus d'infidèles.

Je frappai à la porte et sa voix dure me parvint de l'autre côté du battant.

- Entrez Carlisle.

J'obéis et fit directement face à son bureau massif. Comme toujours, mon père était tassé dans son fauteuil à écrire d'interminables lettres. Patientant sans dire un mot, mes yeux tombèrent sur la grande croix en chêne qu'il avait sculpté lui-même lorsqu'il prêchait encore, il en était vraiment très fier. Autrefois, celle-ci était suspendue au-dessus du pupitre du temple dans lequel il faisait encore ses sermons. Aujourd'hui, elle le surplombait toujours, comme si Dieu veillait sur lui à tout instant.

Mon père ne leva pas la tête avant d'avoir paraphé sa lettre et me regarda des pieds à la tête avec un regard critique.

- Hé bien Carlisle ? Avez-vous fais votre travail cette fois-ci ?

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune créature cette nuit père, nous avons…

- Taisez-vous Carlisle! Mr Jones est venu me faire son rapport avant votre arrivée et m'affirme vous avoir amener des êtres plus que suspects. De plus, il ajoute que vous n'avez point prit la peine de les questionner avec efficacité.

- Le fait que ces gens étaient catholiques ne constitue pas une preuve d'une éventuelle nature démoniaque père.

- Au contraire, c'est plus que révélateur mon fils. Et les interroger vous en aurez convaincu, les catholiques sont des êtres peu fiables.

- Je les ai interrogé à ma manière père…

- A votre manière dites-vous ? Il ne vous manquerai plus qu'une tasse de thé pour sembler mener une conversation mondaine ! se moqua méchamment mon père.

- Père… La torture n'est pas la seule méthode pour obtenir de vrais aveux, cela ne peut que nous éloigner de la vérité.

Les méthodes qu'employait mon père par le passé étaient plus que révoltantes, j'en frémissais encore en revoyant les visages de ces pauvres hommes, femmes et enfants qu'il avait « interroger » pour leur faire avouer toutes les balivernes dont il les accusait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient s'en sortir, ils étaient jugés sans une quelconque aide juridique tel qu'un avocat. La justice buvait les paroles de mon père lorsqu'il dénonçait les péchés des condamnés en s'appuyant sur le saint évangile. Tous étaient envoyés à la mort pour la gloire de Dieu.

- La torture ? Que dîtes-vous là ! Bousculer ces gens de temps à autre est la seule manière de les faire avouer. Satan les dirige, ils peuvent très bien vous embrouiller l'esprit en vous contant toutes sortes de fadaises diaboliques.

- Père… soufflai-je.

- Il suffit Carlisle ! Je vous ai mis à la tête de mes fidèles afin que vous anéantissiez la vermine! Et non pour la laisser s'embusquer je ne sais où.

Mon père me jetait des regards de plus en plus dédaigneux au fil de son discours. Assurément, il ne me trouvait pas à la hauteur, je n'étais tout simplement pas assez fanatique pour voir des signes du malin là où il y en avait aucun. Je concevais parfaitement qu'il fallait éliminer ces créatures de la nuit, qui tuaient sans retenue toutes personnes qui croisaient leur chemin, et ce, quelque soit leurs conditions : du mendiant au noble de la plus haute lignée. J'étais bien résolu à les débusquer et les anéantir à jamais, mais même pour cela je refusais d'assassiner des innocents.

- Ma patience a des limites Carlisle ! Si demain vous revenez de nouveau bredouille, Mr Jones vous remplacera. C'est un homme de valeur, qui lui, sait reconnaître le mal. Je dois vous avouer que cela me chagrine grandement que mon fils n'est pas hérité de cette capacité.

- L'intolérance de Mr Jones le perdra un jour père. Le fait de tuer tous les catholiques qu'il croise ne fait pas de lui un grand homme. Mr Jones n'hésiterai pas à tuer femmes et enfants innocents sans distinction pour seul crime d'être d'une autre religion que la notre. Les catholiques ne sont pas plus impurs que nous.

- Carlisle ! Gronda mon père menaçant. Cette engeance ne mérite point de compassion, ce sont tous des partisans du mal qu'il faut éloigner à jamais de ce pays. Partez maintenant ! Je vous reverrai demain matin.

Il était inutile de discuter, mon père était aveuglé par ses préjugés. Depuis l'avènement de Cromwell, il s'était investi à chasser les catholiques d'Angleterre, tout en les persécutant avec ardeur. Me voir maintenant les épargner, pour seul motif qu'ils sont innocents de tout crime, ne l'agréait en aucun cas.

Enfin dans ma chambre, je zigzaguai entre les piles de livres posées à même le sol. J'avais abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'atteindre mon bureau, qui était entièrement recouvert de parchemins et autres documents. Chaque jour, j'étudiais, ma soif de connaissances n'avait aucune limite. Les livres me permettaient de découvrir les mystères de ce monde tel que l'astrologie, la botanique, la médecine… ou encore me permettaient de m'échapper dans d'autres univers où vampires et autres créatures du Diable n'existaient pas. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservai, mais là encore mon père devait déjà avoir tout prévu. Depuis ma naissance, il dirigeait ma vie d'une poigne de fer. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère qui mourut en me donnant la vie. Ceux qui l'avaient connu me rapportèrent qu'elle était très belle et douce. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle avait pu vivre avec un homme comme mon père.

Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et me laissa tomber. Cette vie ne me convenait vraiment pas. Mais je devais absolument continuer, ne serait-ce que pour les pauvres gens qui se retrouveraient à la merci de Jones si j'échouais. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution : débusquer de véritables créatures et j'avais mon idée de où je devais chercher.

Ce soir sera fatidique…

**Laissez moi un commentaire ;) **


	2. Année 1663: Morsure

**Voici le chapitre 2 de Renaissance ^^, je pense que le titre du chapitre est assez révélateur sur son contenu XD.**

**L'un de mes problèmes, fut de traduire une phrase en latin donc si vous avez la bonne traduction de « Sauvez vous ! » n'hésitez pas à me la fournir !**

**La mienne est plus que approximative…**

**Je tiens aussi à remercié Arktoss pour le travail de correction de mes horribles fautes d'orthographe ^^**

Année 1663 : Morsure

Il faisait froid dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Emmitouflé dans un épais manteau et une grande écharpe de laine, je me dirigeai prudemment vers l'entrée des égouts de la cité. Toute la compagnie, armée de torches et d'épées, me suivait dans un silence le plus complet. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés aussi loin du centre de Londres, jamais ils n'avaient eu le courage de rechercher de véritables créatures. Jusqu'à cette nuit, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti de véritable peur, mais cette nuit était différente, ils avaient peur, peur que la créature qui leur ferait bientôt face soit beaucoup plus sentis, non loin de moi, Mr Jones qui m'emboîtait le pas, très attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Depuis le départ de chez mon père, il ne cessait de me surveiller et de discuter le moindre de mes ordres. Assurément, il devait être au courant que cette nuit était ma dernière chance.

Les rues étaient désertes, chose extraordinaire dans cette partie de Londres. Habituellement, elles étaient bondées mais depuis quelques temps une rumeur se rependait dans la cité : un démon des enfers errerai dans les rues, emportant avec lui tout malheureux croisant sa route. Je doutais encore de cette rumeur, les gens étaient si enclins à inventer toutes sortes de fables afin d'échapper à leurs conditions… C'est pourquoi j'avais hésité, jusqu'à cette nuit, à venir avec tout le monde. Je devais faire ma propre enquête ce soir.

Seuls nos flambeaux éclairaient notre chemin, répandant nos ombres sur les murs et sur le sol en quelques fantômes agonisants. J'avais ordonné à la compagnie de rester embusqué dans une rue adjacente. J'avançai maintenant, plus que décidé, vers le trou béant et obscure qu'était l'entrée des égouts au bord de la Tamise. J'étai toutefois accompagné d'une petite escorte de trois hommes. L'un d'eux était Mr Jones, celui-ci me lançait des regards noirs en resserrant férocement, de sa main gauche, le pommeau de son épée. Enfin arrivés devant les grandes grilles rouillées, dernier obstacle à notre chasse, je fus à peine étonné que celles-ci soient ouvertes. Leur cadenas était tordu et baignait dans une flaque d'eau sale à nos pieds. L'observant de plus près, je constatai qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une boule de métal informe, toujours accroché à un morceau de chaîne. Je touchai au but, mais je ne pus réprimer un frison en observant les ténèbres.

Je respirai profondément et poussai la grille qui grinça bruyamment. Avant que je fasse le moindre pas, Mr Jones me reteint par le bras et me tira en arrière.

- Arrêtez Carliste.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Cela pourrait être un piège.

- Un piège ?

- Si ces créatures du diable savaient…

- Vous avez pourtant jugé la chose impossible chez mon père.

Mr Jones grogna et me regarda méchamment. Fréquemment, ses yeux faisaient des vas et viens entre le cadenas broyé et moi. J'étais certain que toutes ses convictions étaient, en ce moment même, remises en question dans son esprit.

- Nous ne savons pas ce que sont ces créatures. C'est trop dangereux.

- Auriez-vous soudainement peur ? Il est évident que ces choses, si elles existent vraiment, soient plus dangereuses que de malheureux catholiques dénoncés par leurs voisins.

- LES CATHOLIQUES NE MERITENT…

- Pas de pitié, ni de vivre… oui je sais, mon père me l'a déjà précisé merci.

- Carlisle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un homme était sortit de la pénombre des égouts et nous observait. Fascinant, terrifiant…étaient les mots les plus adéquats pour définir cette créature. Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavérique, ses yeux onyx étaient des gouffres sans fond, soulignés de cernes d'un violet profond. Il était sale, habillé de hardes et semblait fatigué et affamé. Malgré cela, il incarnait la perfection des dieux grecs dont j'avais vu des gravures dans mes livres. Je n'avais aucun doute sur sa capacité à soumette quiconque à sa merci. Il nous regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêts, comme si nous étions des friandises. Soudain, il se retrouva penché, les bras en arrière en position d'attaque, ses lèvres étaient retroussés sur des dents d'un blanc immaculé. Il grognait comme un fauve prêt à fondre sur ses proies. Il avait été tellement rapide, c'était vraiment extraordinaire. Je ne bougeai pas, je fixai cette créature. La rumeur était donc vraie, nous nous trouvions devant une créature mythique du diable.

Un cri de panique me tira de ma contemplation, l'un de mes hommes avait donné l'alerte. La compagnie commençait à envahir la rue. La créature, les considéra froidement et gronda. Soudain, il se retourna pour regarder les profondeurs des égouts.

- Salus Vos !

Il ordonnait en latin, à ses compagnons restés dans les égouts, de fuir. Me jetant un regard menaçant, il s'enfuit dans la rue opposée à celle par laquelle arrivaient les hommes. Sans réfléchir, je le poursuivis, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je suis certain, qu'en de meilleures conditions, cette créature n'aurait en aucun cas fuit et irait encore plus vite. Nous serions probablement déjà tous morts. Derrière moi, Mr Jones et les deux autres me suivaient de près dans les rues sombres. Nous arrivâmes sur une petite place plongée dans l'obscurité. La créature s'était arrêtée et nous faisait face. Les trois hommes de mon escorte me rejoignirent et m'encadrèrent. La compagnie était encore loin, nous allions devoir combattre seuls.

Le démon arriva sur nous à une vitesse fulgurante, envoyant deux hommes à terre. Mr Jones, qui était encore à mes cotés, s'interposa entre la créature et moi, et la frappa au torse avec son épée. La lame se brisa comme si elle avait percuté un bloc de granit. Mr Jones fut projeté dans les airs et percuta un mur, je brandis alors ma torche vers ce visage de marbre. Dès que mon flambeau l'approcha, il recula, craintif. Il avait peur du feu. Sortant mon épée, je tenta moi aussi de le toucher, mais ma lame se brisa nette. Je la regardai tomber au sol, médusé. Cela fut mon erreur, le démon en profita pour m'arracher la torche des mains qui s'éteignit en de petits crépitements. Rapidement, je me retrouvai bloqué contre lui, j'avais l'impression d'être plaqué à une paroi rocheuse. Il se pencha alors et me mordit férocement l'épaule droite. La douleur fut insupportable, il me vidait de mon sang sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mr Jones et les deux autres s'étaient toutefois relevés et nous encerclaient, armés de flambeaux. La créature rit, elle avait l'air en bien meilleure forme mais semblait toujours aussi affamée. Elle me laissa choir au sol, où je m'effondrai, vidé de mes forces.

Des taches noires envahirent de plus en plus mon champ de vision, je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans les ténèbres, emporté par la douleur. Je me consumais de l'intérieur. C'était donc cela, la punition des enfers ? Cette créature ne pouvait être que le suceur de sang des légendes… un vampire.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, le feu des enfers ne faiblissait pas. Craignant que la créature ne revienne s'occuper de moi, je retins mes cris de toutes mes forces. J'écoutais. C'était là un effort de titan mais je devais savoir ce qui m'entourait. Des voix parvinrent difficilement aux limites torturées de mon esprit.

- Il est mort en faisant son devoir…

- Mais comment ? Seuls ses vêtements sont arrachés et couvèrent de sang. Il n'a aucune blessure.

- Cela doit être le sang des deux autres. Ou de Jones, avant que la créature ne l'emporte avec elle.

- Qui va aller le dire au pasteur Cullen ?

Un grand silence tomba sur la place. Ils me croyaient donc tous mort, n'entendaient-ils pas mon cœur battre, sous la rage des flammes qui m'envahissaient ? Et ma blessure, la marque de ces dents devait marquer mon épaule profondément…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Recouvrez-les corps et laissons-les ici. Nous viendrons les récupérer, nous devons aller aider les autres.

Les voix s'éloignèrent, me laissant seul dans cet incendie. C'était mon épaule qui me brûlait le plus, comme si du venin se propageait de ma blessure apparemment invisible aux autres. Je devais partir, ils me croyaient tous mort et je savais parfaitement quel était le protocole établit par mon père dans ce genre de cas. J'obligeai mon esprit à surmonter la douleur, celle-ci s'intensifia alors. Je la repoussai avec ardeur dans les profondeurs de ma conscience, érigeant un mur, le plus solide que mon état me le permettait. Je devais faire vite, déjà il s'effritait. Ouvrant les yeux, je ne vis strictement rien, j'étais aveugle. Évaluant rapidement où je me trouvais lors de la bataille, je m'évertuais à me traîner vers ma gauche. J'avançais de millimètre en millimètre, envoyant des décharges de douleurs à tous mes membres au moindre geste, le plus infime soit-il.

**Demeure familiale des Cullen…**

La lumière du jour s'étendait enfin sur Londres, chassant l'obscurité de cette nuit tachée de sang. Je grimpais les marches sans convictions, pourquoi m'étais-je porté volontaire pour lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle ? Je fixais les portes, sans oser frapper. Comment allait-il réagir ? C'est bien une chose dont les autres et moi-même étions incapables de prévoir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai enfin.

- Entrez.

La voix qui traversait les battants en bois, était froide et tranchante comme l'acier. Je me rendais enfin compte de la chance que nous avions eu de côtoyer Carlisle plutôt que son père. Cela allait changer sans aucun doute, d'ici peu.

Je rentrais dans une pièce sombre, dénuée de tout mobilier, inutile à sa fonction première. Derrière un grand bureau imposant, le vieux pasteur façonné comme un arbre centenaire, me fixait avec une lueur d'incompréhension irritée dans les yeux. Derrière lui, fixée au mur, une grande croix en bois, tout aussi dépouillée de fioritures que le reste de la pièce, s'imposait à mon regard.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Harry… Harry Wesley, monsieur.

J'avais répondu difficilement, dans un souffle.

- Et que faites-vous ici Mr Wesley ?

Je m'attendais à cette question, mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. La façon dont il avait prononcé mon nom me faisait froid dans le dos. Le mépris qui imprégnait sa voix et son visage était réellement terrifiant.

- Et bien ?! Aller vous vous décidez à parler ?

Je ravalais ma salive, après tout, j'avais une mission. J'allais la mener à bien et partir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

- Je… Je suis venu vous apporter des… des nouvelles sur la chasse de cette nuit, monsieur.

- Me rapporter les faits de la nuit passée ne vous échoie pas, c'est le travail de Carlisle.

- Oui, je le sais mais…

- Même si Carlisle a échoué de nouveau, il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Je ne tolérais pas que mon fils joue les LACHES.

- Non!… Monsieur. Votre fils, il…

- QUOI ?!

- Votre fils n'a pas échoué, il a vraiment trouvé une créature des enfers, monsieur.

- Quel genre de créature aurait trouvé mon fils ?

- Des vampires, monsieur.

Le pasteur Cullen se redressa, une lueur d'excitation s'était allumée dans ses yeux, refaisant vivre son regard de pierre. Assurément, il n'en avait pas espéré tant.

- Des vampires dites-vous ? Mais alors dites-moi, pourquoi Carlisle n'ai pas venu de lui-même ?

- Il…

- MAIS EXPRIMEZ-VOUS À LA FIN !

- Votre fils a été tué, monsieur. Nous l'avons retrouvé mort avec deux autres de nos compagnons. Apparemment, la créature aurait emmené Mr Jones avec elle.

Le pasteur Cullen avait reprit son masque de froideur et de sévérité. Aucune émotion ne traduisait une quelconque tristesse.

- Mordus tous les trois ?

- William et Sam oui, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune blessure sur votre fils. Nous ne savons pas comment il est mort.

- Très bien, retournez près des corps et ordonnez qu'ils soient brûlés Il faut aussi retrouver le corps de Mr Jones et le brûler lui aussi.

- Bru… Brûler les corps ?

- Oui, Mr Wesley, TOUS les corps. Ils ont put être contaminés par ce démon. Aller !

- Mon… Monsieur, il y a encore une chose.

- Oui ?

- Le corps de Carlisle a disparu. Nous avons tous poursuivit le vampire qui nous a échappé et … et quand nous sommes revenu près des corps, il n'était plus là.

- QUOI ?! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ARRETE LE VAMPIRE ?! RETROUVEZ-LE ! ET REPRENEZ-LUI LE CORPS DE CARLISLE ! PARTEZ !!

Le pasteur s'était lui-même transformé en un véritable démon. Je le craignais bien plus qu'un vampire en liberté dans les rues de Londres. Je partis de cette maison où le véritable démon des enfers se déchaînait.

**Je remercie les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu m'en envoyer, c'est de ma faute ^^ Je n'avais pas pensé à autoriser les reviews anonymes XD **

**Alors maintenant n'hésitez pas ! **

**Laissez moi un commentaire ;)**


	3. Année 1663: Réveil

**Troisième chapitre ^^ La transformation de Carlisle ! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis allée consulter le tome 4 de la série pour cette dure épreuve XD Le plus difficile était de contourner les effets de la morphine utilisée sur Bella, ce qui modifiait la transformation normal d'un vampire XD…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Année 1663 : Réveil

Depuis combien de temps étais-je plongé dans cet enfer de flammes et de tourments ? Je ne pouvais le savoir, le temps n'existait plus, ma souffrance était devenue infinie. La chaleur brûlait tout mon être, mon corps tout comme mon âme. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout finisse enfin, la mort m'était maintenant un doux rêve inaccessible. Mais plus jamais les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront devant moi. Cette créature du Diable m'avait condamné aux gouffres des enfers.

Le feu, de plus en plus avide à me dévorer, surpassait toutes les douleurs que j'avais pu ressentir de toute ma vie. J'éprouvais le besoin de lacérer mon torse, siège de tous mes tourments, afin d'arracher ce cœur qui alimentait sans arrêt le brasier qui faisait rage en moi. De celui-ci s'échappaient d'immenses gerbes de feu se rependant brutalement dans tous mes membres, envahissant mes organes, embrasant ma gorge et léchant sans pitié mon visage.

J'aurais voulu crier, exprimer ma souffrance. Mais mon esprit torturé avait toujours conscience du danger. Un instinct de préservation me reteint, malgré mon calvaire, de faire toute action pouvant révéler ma présence à qui que se soit, où que j'étais. Mes cris, mes supplications restèrent donc inaudibles à toutes oreilles. Seul Dieu pouvait en avoir connaissance, s'il m'écoutait encore... Sur mon bûcher personnel, je le suppliais d'être libéré de cette torture cruelle, mais en vain. Les flammes ne diminuèrent en rien, Dieu m'avait abandonné dès l'instant où j'avais été mordu. J'étais impure, souillé par le mal.

Peu à peu, je commençais à appréhender la douleur. Chaque langue brûlante qui écorchait mes veines était frénétiquement rythmée par mon cœur. Je fus en mesure de compter chaque battement désordonné et bruyant, chaque respiration saccadée traversant mes lèvres, rétablissant de nouveau le flot du temps. Je me sentis plus léger, plus fort aussi. Mon esprit était clair et vaste, il s'étendait maintenant à l'infini comme de vastes plaines blanches encore vierges de toutes connaissances. Par delà les tambourinements, je perçus d'autres sons, proches ou lointains, qui m'entouraient. Je distinguais les détails les plus infimes, tel que les araignées filant leurs toiles. En écoutant les va-et-vient dans la maison où je m'étais réfugié et dans les rues avoisinantes, je pus constater, avec curiosité, que chaque individu avait sa propre démarche. Du pas lourd et cadencé des soldats au pas léger des dames.

A mon grand étonnement, la souffrance commença peu à peu à se retirer. Ainsi donc, il y avait une fin à cette torture. Dieu devait enfin avoir entendu mes prières, grâce lui en soit rendu. Lentement, mes orteils puis mes doigts furent libérés de leur écrin de douleur. La mer de feu, qui envahissait mes membres, se retrancha doucement vers mon cœur qui accéléra encore son rythme endiablé. L'incendie couvant dans ma gorge partagea quant à lui, son domaine avec une soif intense rendant ma bouche sèche et parcheminée comme un désert.

Tandis que mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient eux aussi libérés de l'emprise de la douleur, une forte vague de souffrance tordit ma poitrine. Mon cœur décolla, ronflant, se condensant à une unique flamme qui crépitait sous ma peau et avalant les ultimes coulées de lave qui s'attardaient encore dans mon corps. Mon dos s'arqua. Lorsqu'il retomba, une unique bataille faisait encore rage en moi. Mon cœur combattait désespérément l'incendie, qui voulait finir de le consumer complètement. Dans un effort ultime, les battements se faisaient de plus en plus espacés, plus profonds, plus creux. Il tressauta encore deux fois tandis que toute vie l'abandonnait. Un dernier battement se fit entendre, puis plus rien, plus un souffle. N'ayant plus de rien à dévorer, le brasier s'éteignit lui aussi, laissant mon corps dans un silence le plus total.

Je gardais mes yeux fermés. Où étais-je maintenant que j'étais mort ? Dans quel monde allais-je maintenant devoir évoluer ? Le purgatoire ? L'enfer ? Ou alors le paradis ?… Faisant appelle à tous mes sens, autre que la vue, j'étudiais l'environnement qui m'entourait. Une odeur acre de terre sale et de pourriture sauta à mes narines. Je sentais les souris qui s'agitaient dans leurs trous, elles avaient peur de moi. Mais surtout j'entendais, tout autour de moi, un océan de cœurs qui battaient vigoureusement et continuellement. Maintenant que le mien s'était tu, le bruit que faisait celui de tous ces êtres qui m'entouraient, était assourdissant. Écoutant encore plus en profondeur, je perçus le sang épais qui coulait dans les milliers de veines. Je goûtais alors l'air, trouvant au delà de la saleté environnante, l'odeur métallique et envoûtante du liquide vital. Ma gorge recommença alors à me brûler d'une horrible soif, ma bouche était noyée d'un liquide piquant. Seul ma soif comptait.

Deux cœurs toutefois, me semblèrent curieusement familiers et attirèrent mon attention. Je les écoutais battre, hypnotisé. Les personnes, auxquelles ils appartenaient, discutaient dans une rue non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tentant de me concentré sur leurs voix, je les écoutai.

- Pourquoi retournons-nous encore dans les égouts ? Il n'y a plus rien là-bas, mis à part des rats crevés.

- Nous devons retrouver Carliste Cullen, c'est tout. Le pasteur ne nous laissera jamais en paix temps qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

- Mais il est mort ! Cela fait trois jours qu'on le cherche, s'il était encore vivant, il se serait montré.

- Pas forcement. S'il est encore en vie, il peut toutefois être différent. Et puis s'il est vraiment mort, où est son corps ?

- Comment ça différent ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi le pasteur Cullen veut tant retrouver son corps?… Après qu'il ait approché autant de vampires ?

- Et bien… parce qu'il aime son fils…

- Bien sur que non ! Wesley nous a raconté qu'il n'avait même pas broncher à l'annonce de sa mort, puisqu'on était sur que c'était bien le cas. Le pasteur veut récupérer le corps de Carlisle pour le brûler comme tous les autres. S'il est encore « vivant », c'est qu'il doit s'être transformé en vampire. Le mal touche même les fils de pasteur tu sais.

Un vampire. J'étais devenu un vampire, un serviteur du mal. Cette soif qui m'ensorcelait, qui me soumettait à la tentation, faisait maintenant de moi une bête assoiffée de sang et de meurtres. Je ravalais avec aigreur le liquide acre qui envahissait ma bouche à chaque vision de mes lèvres se posant que les peaux chaudes abritant tout ce sang épais... Je devais quitter Londres de toute urgence ! Je devais échapper à ce désir malsain.

J'ouvris enfin mes yeux sur mon nouveau destin…

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews forts sympathiques je dois dire Mdr

**Laissez moi encore des commentaires ;)**


	4. Année 1663: Nouvelle Vie

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente XD J'étais plongée ces dernières semaines dans d'autres histoires sur lesquelles je travaille depuis maintenant un an environ avec une amie XD Je me suis aussi lancée dans la copie d'une d'entre elle à l'ordinateur et c'est loin d'être la plus courte ^^**

**Voici donc chères « pauvres âmes mortelles », l'avant dernier chapitre de l'année 1663. (A croire que je suis une déesse LOL, merci Cousine ^^)**

**La vraie nature de notre cher Carlisle, en tant que vampire, se révèle enfin. (Je suis désolée, Ama, pour les circonstances, j'y suis pour rien XD)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Année 1663 : Nouvelle vie

J'étais dissimulé sous un tas de pommes de terre pourries. Celles-ci me masquaient complètement la vue de la cave dans laquelle je m'étais traîné après avoir été déclaré mort par mes hommes. Me rappeler ma vie humaine m'était maintenant difficile, celle-ci s'estompait peu à peu, comme recouverte d'une épaisse nappe de brouillard. Je secouai la tête afin d'écarter les pommes de terre germées de mon visage, elles roulèrent mollement sur le côté, me dévoilant les lieux. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que j'étais ici, c'était vraiment étrange, ma torture m'avait semblé si infinie…

Comme tous mes sens, ma vue s'était amplifiée. Je pouvais distinguer chaque détail des fibres de bois composant les poutres soutenant le plafond, des petites termites se dissimulaient dans les interstices. Tout était clair et net. La poussière qui voletait dans l'air m'offrait un spectacle magnifique. Chaque grain captait la lumière et évoluait dans l'air comme de minuscules danseurs.

Je me levai, si rapidement que les pommes de terre qui me recouvraient encore s'écrasèrent sur les murs de la cave. Mes membres et mon esprit étaient parfaitement coordonnés, à la simple pensée de me lever, je me retrouvais debout au centre de la pièce. J'étais rapide, mes mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, comme ceux du vampire de l'allée. Il faisait sombre et peu de lumière filtrait à travers les carreaux sales de l'unique fenêtre par laquelle j'étais tombé lors de ma fuite. Celle-ci était encore ouverte, le battant claquait lourdement dans les courants d'air. Obnubilé par la marée de cœurs qui m'entourait, je n'avais pas encore remarqué ce son. Je m'avançai vers celle-ci, tentant de contrôler ma vitesse en me concentrant sur mes jambes. J'essayai de nettoyer un ou deux carreaux avec les manches élimées de mon manteau. Soudain, j'aperçus mon reflet. Horrifié, je scrutai ce visage parfait au teint de neige, marquée de deux taches de sang. Mes yeux étaient d'un pourpre profond, la couleur du… Le liquide acre refit surface et envahit de nouveau ma bouche, mes pupilles se dilatèrent à cette simple pensée. Je me plongeai rapidement dans un examen détaillé de mes mains et mes bras pour ignorer ma faim. Tout comme mon visage, ils étaient blancs, dénués de toutes imperfections, le grain de peau était régulier et parfaitement organisé.

Je regardai de nouveau mon visage entouré de cheveux dorés et fins, j'étais devenu un monstre à l'instar de celui qui m'avait mordu. Ce visage m'avait été donné par le Diable, une arme, afin de répandre la mort autour de moi. Je n'étais plus Carlisle, j'étais un vampire buveur de sang humain. Un futur assassin. Je refusais d'ôter les vies des âmes innocentes. Face à cette créature qui me renvoyait son regard, je pris ma décision. J'étais déterminé à détruire le démon que j'étais devenu. La lumière du Soleil serait ma délivrance, cette lumière créée par Dieu au commencement du monde, était, disaient les légendes, l'arme ultime contre les vampires.

Je portai mon regard au-delà de ma nouvelle image. J'observai la petite ruelle sombre et déserte qui bordait la place où ma vie fut à tout jamais bouleversée. Celle-ci était peu fréquentée mais je sentis et entendis non loin, la forte effervescence quotidienne des grandes rues. Je devais attendre que la nuit tombe pour ne prendre aucun risque. J'étais parfaitement conscient du fait que si je m'approchais de trop prés d'un être vivant, mon nouvel instinct de meurtre me dominerait totalement. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre et me laissai tomber lourdement le long d'un mur. Je me concentrai, autant que mon esprit si vaste me le permettait, sur le ballet des poussières dorées qui évoluaient sur la musique sourde de milliers de cœurs pleins de vitalité.

La nuit recouvrit enfin Londres de son long manteau noir. Je l'entendis plus que je ne la vis. Les rues se vidèrent lentement. La rumeur de créatures sanguinaires hantant les rues, marquait toujours les esprits. Je me relevai et sortit par la fenêtre avec prudence. Coller contre un mur de la ruelle, je jetai un regard à chaque extrémité de celle-ci. Personne. Je me glissai dans les ténèbres avec ma rapidité nouvelle et m'arrangeai pour ne croiser personne, courant avec une dextérité surnaturelle, évitant tout obstacle sur ma route. Je courais, comme si le Diable était à mes trousses… Mais ici le seul Diable, c'était moi, songeais-je avec rancœur.

Soudain, au milieu de ma course, je me figeai comme une statue. Caché dans l'ombre, je retins ma respiration pour couper mon odorat. Des hommes approchaient. Je me concentrai sur tout ce qui m'entourait, tout sauf sur une dizaine de cœurs qui battaient si près de moi. Un groupe d'hommes armés, tenant des flambeaux passèrent près de ma cachette d'un pas cadencé. A leur tête, je reconnu le jeune Wesley, il marchait avec autorité et assurance. Cela m'étonna beaucoup, ce jeune homme était si timide… Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant, je devais partir loin d'ici. Je m'éloignai, toujours aussi rapidement.

Je quittai enfin Londres et je ne m'arrêtai pas avant d'avoir atteint les environs de la ville de Eastbourne (1) dans le comté du East Sussex. J'avais atteint la côte sud du pays en une nuit, alors que cela m'aurait pris beaucoup plus longtemps à cheval. Courir m'étais devenu si simple que j'en frissonnai. Ma condition actuelle était loin d'être naturelle. Je pris soin de contourner la ville par l'est, la brûlure de ma gorge s'amplifiait de plus en plus, me rappelant vicieusement ma soif. Je m'arrêtai en haut d'une des grandes falaises de craie qui abritaient Eastbourne et détaillai l'horizon. Bientôt le Soleil éclairera les vagues paresseuses de la Manche, qui se brisaient aux pieds de ces murs géants et des plages de galets, en contrebas.

Avec satisfaction, j'observai le Soleil se lever lentement au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, comme sortit de la mer. Le ciel se teinta de plusieurs nuances roses orangées. J'avais parfaitement bien choisit mon endroit, Eastbourne était réputée comme la ville la plus ensoleillée de Grande Bretagne. Les rayons solaires s'épanouirent dans le ciel et balaya toute la surface de l'eau jusqu'à moi. Les yeux fermés, je fus baigné dans les rayons tièdes de l'astre du jour. J'attendais la douleur. Mais rien ne vint. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, mais lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je constatai l'horrible vérité. Ma peau brillait de mille éclats, comme pour les multiples facettes d'un diamant illuminé. De petits arcs-en-ciel sautaient sur ma peau, rendant le spectacle magnifique et exceptionnel. Je ravalai ma salive. Les légendes étaient fausses. Les vampires ne craignaient pas le Soleil. Je tentai en vain de frotter ma peau pour effacer ces monstruosités. Au désespoir, je regardai les rochers pointus qui crevaient la surface de l'eau au pied de la falaise. Tout, plutôt que voir cette abomination qu'était devenu chaque parcelle de ma peau, chaque parcelle de mon être.

En regardant les rochers pointus recouverts d'algues, j'eus une idée. Prenant appuie sur mes jambes, je sautai par-dessus le bord escarpé de la falaise. Je me jetai dans le vide à corps perdu. Les rochers s'approchaient dangereusement de moi. Assurément, je ne pouvais pas les éviter dans ma chute, impossible d'y survivre… Je percutai les rochers dans un bruit de tonnerre. Ils se fracassèrent et tombèrent en gravats dans l'eau sombre. J'attendis de nouveau la douleur monter en moi, sans trop d'espoir. Toujours rien. Je m'enfonçai doucement dans l'eau, sans la moindre égratignure. Je desserrai rapidement les mâchoires, luttant contre mon instinct de préservation. L'eau pénétra dans ma gorge, diluant le liquide acre qui s'y accumulait depuis mon réveil. Là encore, il ne se passa rien. Je ne suffoquais pas, mes poumons ne se rebellèrent pas. Je ne me noyais pas, tout simplement, parce que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer… En sortant de l'eau, un rire hystérique m'échappa. Entre temps, je recrachai toute l'eau que j'avais avalée.

C'était impossible ! Je ne pourrai donc jamais me délivrer de cette malédiction ?! Ma faim se manifesta de nouveau, me chuchota la beauté du sang et de sa chaleur tiède, elle me donna envie de connaître la sensation de celui-ci s'écoulant sur ma langue et se répandit dans ma bouche… Ma gorge brûla intensément de cette faim prenante, brutale et abjecte. Les vampires vivaient pour se nourrir de sang. Là était peut être la solution ! J'allais résister à cette faim qui me consumait. Je m'éloignais donc de toute population, m'enfonçant au cœur d'une forêt sombre où peu de gens osait s'aventurer. De cette façon, je ne pourrais attaquer personne inconsciemment.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et je ne mourus toujours pas. J'avais tenté de manger des champignons et des plantes comestibles, trouvées de nuit dans les proches environs de ma cachette, afin d'étancher ma faim. Mais mon estomac rejetait tout systématiquement. Je m'affaiblis peu à peu, jusqu'à une nuit, ou je cédai. La soif pris possession de moi, rejetant la dernière parcelle de ma volonté. J'eus peu conscience de ce qui arriva alors. Tous mes sens à l'éveil, je flairai une proie. Un effluve animal, de plusieurs êtres vivants gorgés de sang qui se déplaçaient paresseusement dans une clairière, si loin de ma cachette, m'attirait irrémédiablement. En un rien de temps j'avais parcouru plusieurs lieux et ceux malgré le fait que ma faiblesse me fit souvent trébucher.

Dans la clairière illuminée par le clair de Lune, je bondis sur un troupeau de cerfs qui s'étaient réfugié là pour la nuit. Enserrant le mâle le plus imposant, j'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa gorge. Je bus le sang avec avidité, avec frénésie. C'était tellement bon ! Si chaud, si agréable. Un arrière goût de terre, qui devait être caractéristique des herbivores, rendait toutefois le goût assez terne. Indifférent, je laissai tomber le corps sans vie qui me fixait de ses yeux vitreux, son poil était poisseux, recouvert de sang. Grognant, je me lançai immédiatement à la poursuite du reste du troupeau. Ils tentaient de fuir le prédateur que j'étais. Je les tuai tous. Mes forces étaient revenues, je me sentais parfaitement bien. Aucun humain n'était mort pour ma survie. Je pouvais me nourrir de gibier, comme avant. Je n'étais plus obliger de devenir un assassin. Je pouvais vivre !

* * *

(1) Eastbourne est une grande ville dans le comté d'East Sussex sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre. Le secteur connaît une importante activité humaine depuis l'âge de la pierre et se composait de quatre hameaux jusqu'au XIXe siècle quand ceux-ci fusionnèrent graduellement en une ville. Grâce à l'arrivée du chemin de fer, Eastbourne devint, et reste toujours, une station balnéaire victorienne de première qualité. La ville se situe aux portes des South Downs près des falaises de Beachy Head. Abritée par des falaises de craie, la ville bénéfice d'un microclimat qui lui donne sa réputation de ville la plus ensoleillée de la Grande-Bretagne. (Wikipedia)

**Faites moi part de vos commentaires 3**


	5. Année 1663: Seul

**Dernier chapitre de l'année 1663 XD Vous voilà projetez dans la tête de notre chère pasteur Cullen. Vous y retrouvez aussi Wesley ^^. Je crois que celui-là vous le reverrez encore…**

**Merci pour vos remarque que je n'ai aucune raison de prendre mal XD (J'ai modifié les chapitres précédent espérant ne pas avoir encore fais trop d'erreur ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Année 1663 : Seul…

**Demeure familiale des Cullen.**

J'étais comme à mon habitude, assis à mon bureau. J'attendais le rapport de la nuit, j'espérais enfin que mes hommes aient retrouvé le corps de Carlisle et surtout, qu'ils l'aient brûlé. Son corps devait être réduit en cendres, afin de détruire le malin qu'il abritait. S'il était encore en vie, le traitement ne changerait en aucune façon, seul le feu pouvait purifier le mal. Je le devais à Dieu, mon destin était de détruire le malin quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Carlisle avait été éduqué, par mes soins, à la chasse aux démons et jamais, il n'aurait dû poursuivre cet être maléfique seul et il le savait. Ce garçon ne m'avait apporté que des problèmes, à mon grand regret, il n'était pas digne de notre nom…

J'entendis de nouveau Sally pleurer, non loin, dans sa chambre. Qu'elle était agaçante ! Cela faisait un moment que je pensais à la renvoyer, mais elle était ici depuis si longtemps et Carlisle refusait même d'en entendre parler. Elle était la gouvernante de ma maison depuis la naissance de celui-ci, c'est elle qui prit soin de mon fils les premières années de sa vie, après la mort de mon épouse. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que cela avait été mon erreur. Sally avait donné de l'amour à mon fils, l'avait choyé comme son propre fils… Et elle l'avait rendu incapable. Maintenant, elle jouait les pleurnicheuses. Carlisle était mon fils, c'est à moi d'être le plus triste dans cette demeure, elle essayait ni plus ni moins de s'octroyer mon droit !

Exaspéré, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte. Enfin ! Des nouvelles. J'ordonnai à Wesley d'entrer et attendit qu'il m'annonce la bonne nouvelle. Il ne dit rien, il était là, à me regarder comme un idiot, qu'il était.

- Alors ?

- Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé, monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que de bons à rien !

- Cela fais quatre nuits que nous cherchons. Votre fils a été emporté par ce vampire, c'est fini. Personne ne pourra le retrouver hormis peut être notre seigneur.

- Dieu ?! Ce qui était mon fils est maudit ! Si son cadavre n'a pas été retrouvé comme l'a été celui de Jones, vidé de son sang, c'est qu'il est lui-même devenu une de ces choses.

- C'est sans aucun doute le cas, monsieur.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que vous devez le trouver et l'exterminer ! Vous ne pouvez le laisser en liberté dans les rues de Londres.

- Monsieur, votre fils est…

- Ce n'est plus mon fils ! Ce n'est qu'une engeance du Diable ! Le salut ne lui sera jamais accordé !

- Les chasseurs se sont réunis ce soir afin de discuter de notre situation et de celle de Carlisle, poursuivit Wesley très calme et sur de lui.

- Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom, il n'est plus ! Il n'existe plus. Ce n'est plus mon fils vous dis-je !

- Très bien, si c'est-ce que vous voulez…

Je le regardai dans les yeux, il avait changé, il était plus fier, plus sur de lui. Mais ce que je vis dans ses yeux ne me plut pas du tout, du dégoût… Comment osait-il ! A moi ! Moi, qui lui assurait une existence confortable, hors des caniveaux boueux de Londres ! Celui-ci continua, imperturbable à mon regard fixé sur lui.

- Je suis donc venu vous faire part de notre décision. D'un commun accord, nous arrêtons les chasses.

- VOUS ARRETEZ ?!!

- Oui. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, où Carliste a disparu, nous n'avions jamais déploré de perte dans nos rangs. Mais il a découvert de véritables vampires et tout a changé. Cela nous a enfin ouvert les yeux, il avait pourtant essayé auparavant de nous prévenir, mais nous ne l'avions jamais écouté.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez bon Dieu !

- Avant cette fameuse nuit, nous entachions nos âmes, en persécutant de pauvres gens innocents ! Le fait d'avoir différentes religions ne fait pas des autres des monstres ! Tuer des femmes et des enfants, simplement sur des accusations de mauvais esprits ou par simples intuitions, ce sont des meurtres ! Nous devons maintenant tous nous racheter. Grâce à Dieu, Carlisle nous a énormément freiné dans notre folie. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là…

- QUOI ?!!

- Par le passé, vous nous appreniez la tolérance monsieur. L'avènement de Cromwell (1) vous a tellement changé…

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- J'ai accomplie mon devoir, je vous ai prévenu de notre départ. Adieu monsieur. Que Dieu vous aide à retrouver le bon chemin.

Wesley se retourna et sortit. Je restai figé sur mon fauteuil. Ils osaient tous abandonner leurs postes ! Des lâches ! Des ingrats ! Je n'étais décidément entouré que d'incompétents. Cela, j'en étais certain, était une épreuve de notre bon seigneur. Et bien j'allais la relever ! Je me retournai et regardai ma belle croix, une œuvre d'art, mon cadeau à notre sauveur. Cette croix était imprégnée de tout mon amour, Dieu ne pouvait que reconnaître en celle-ci ma dévotion la plus complète. Je me levai, il me fallait m'organiser au plus vite. Puisque ces bons à rien étaient partis, c'est moi qui chasserais, je n'aurais jamais du me retirer au profit de ce fils incompétent. J'irais protéger les âmes pieuses qui le méritent ! Sans m'adjoindre de nouveaux traîtres, je sortis embrasser mon destin. Seul…

* * *

(1) Cromwell impose un despotisme puritain, fait régner l'austérité, et pratique une certaine tolérance religieuse, sauf en ce qui concerne les catholiques. À l'initiative de Manasse ben Israël, il abolit en 1656 le décret de 1290 qui avait expulsé la communauté juive d'Angleterre. Les séries de massacres commis par ses troupes durant la répression de la révolte de l'Irlande sont ainsi encore très présente dans la mémoire collective. (Wikipedia)

**Laissez moi des commentaires ;)**


	6. Année 1738: Un Adieu Au Passé

**Salut à tous le monde ! Et oui ! Revoilà un chapitre après tout ce temps XD Examens, et fac obligent j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Donc nous retrouvons Carlisle 65 ans après son départ de Londres, après sa transformation assez difficile XD Comme promis on y retrouve aussi Harry Wesley, car je l'avais dis j'aime ce personnage. Ce sera sa dernière apparition et oui le temps passe vite pour les mortels. ^^**

**Je vous laisse découvrir tous ça, bonne lecture à tous.**

Année 1728 : Un adieu au passé

**Oxford : Bibliothèque Bodléienne***

La Bod* était plongée dans une obscurité entrecoupée par la lumière vacillante des candélabres. Assis sous une fenêtre, caché entre deux rangées d'étagères lourdement chargées, j'étais entouré de piles de livres que j'avais sélectionné dès mon arrivée, et je comptais bien tous les lire cette nuit. Je lisais l'un d'eux sous les rayons ténus de la Lune, le peu de lumière ne me gênait guère, voyant parfaitement bien dans le noir. Mon esprit devenu si vaste me permettait de retenir toutes les informations dont regorgeaient ces ouvrages de médecines, sciences, philosophie, littérature, histoire et d'apprentissage de divers langages du monde entier. Je dévorais littéralement chaque livre qui me passait entre les mains, c'était là la seule forme de vampirisme que je me permettais.

Concentré sur des planches d'anatomie humaine, je ne perdais pas pour autant conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je guettais, épiais chaque déplacement, chaque action des hommes encore présent dans la bibliothèque en cette heure tardive. C'était le plus souvent de vieux professeurs, occupant leur temps libre à s'instruire sur un ou deux sujets à la fois, jamais plus. Très peu d'étudiants passaient le seuil de la Bod après les cours, à l'heure dite, ceux-ci s'éparpillaient dans les rues de Oxford profitant des multiples attraits qu'offrait la grande ville universitaire. La majorité d'entre eux étaient des enfants de bonne famille de l'aristocratie ou de la bourgeoisie anglaise, ils dépensaient sans compter dans les multiples commerces, qui fleurissaient de-ci de-là, chaque jour un peu plus.

Plongé donc dans mes multiples activités nocturnes, je reconnus une démarche familière qui se dirigeait vers mon lieu d'étude. Bientôt, je vis un petit homme portant un chandelier, s'arrêter à l'entrée de l'allée d'étagère où je me réfugiais pratiquement toutes les nuits. Par pur instinct, personne ne s'approchait de cette zone de la bibliothèque lorsque je m'y trouvais mis à part cet homme. Dans les premiers temps, celui-ci approchait peu à peu chaque nuit de mon allée, domptant sa peur qu'il devait juger irrationnelle mais non moins justifiée. Il avait fini par oser m'aborder, d'abord quelques mots qui au fil du temps c'étaient transformés en longs dialogues sur ses enseignements, les nouvelles découvertes etc. Cette première nuit où il m'avait adressé la parole, j'en fus très heureux, les humains qui sentaient mon aura de prédateur me fuyaient, en m'isolant toujours un peu plus. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

Depuis ma transformation, je restais à distance des hommes, ne m'adressant qu'à ceux qui supportaient ma présence, plus par habitude que par acceptation. Ils avaient du mal à rester avec moi et j'avais bien du mal à ne pas les tuer, quelle ironie. En soixante-cinq ans, c'était le premier homme avec qui je me laissais aller à discuter librement. Dès le crépuscule et parfois en journée, je partais chasser tous les animaux des bois que je débusquais sans peine. Je prenais bien garde que nul humain ne se trouve dans les environs, car une fois en chasse, le vampire prenait le contrôle de ma raison. Plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de tuer. En leur présence, j'arrêtais de respirer, me privant ainsi de tout odorat et me concentrais sur ma personne, Carlisle Cullen. Je ne laisserai jamais vaincre le monstre qui était en moi.

Ce vieil homme, qui se tenait désormais sous mes yeux, était certainement très courageux de m'approcher de son plein grès. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer un peu plus chaque soir.

- Bonsoir Professeur Wilson.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, toujours plongé dans vos piles de livres. Vous devriez vous fixez à une seule étude à la fois, vous dispersez beaucoup trop votre apprentissage.

J'esquissais un léger sourire, j'aurai terminé d'étudier tous ces livres à l'aube. Mon seul frein dans mon apprentissage était la précaution que je prenais pour tourner les pages des lourds volumes. Je respectais ces objets de connaissance, dont une grande partie était rare. Je m'appliquais donc à contrôler mon impatience et mes mouvements vifs qui pourraient endommager les livres par mégarde.

- Je tiens à tout savoir.

Le professeur Wilson éclata d'un rire sincère.

- Intention bien noble Carlisle, mais cela vous est impossible. Une vie n'y suffirait pas. Même si Dieu décidait soudainement de nous confier la vie éternelle, qu'il nous en garde… Nous ne pourrons jamais acquérir un savoir total. C'est pourquoi les grands savants le sont uniquement dans leur domaine de prédilection…

Il me regarda alors fixement, aux aguets, comme s'il avait soudain eu une révélation. Il ne dit mot. Quant à moi je déglutis, avait-il trouvé ? Que devrai-je faire s'il avait véritablement découvert mon secret ? Le Professeur, très grave, continua alors son discours.

- Vous devez partir Carlisle. Quitter l'Angleterre.

Je me figeais, chacun de mes muscles étaient tendus, le venin s'écoulait lentement dans ma bouche. Dans ma tête, je luttais désespérément contre mon instinct de prédateur, contre la créature qui voulait faire taire à jamais cet homme en s'abreuvant de son sang. Je pourrais aisément m'en débarrasser, sans laisser la moindre trace, jamais personne ne retrouverait son corps… NON ! Je ne pouvais le priver de sa vie ! Je ne pouvais entacher encore mon âme maudite ! Je le fixais. Le professeur, perdu dans ses réflexions, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du danger immédiat qu'il encourait. Celui-ci poursuivit, inconscient du danger.

- Vous devez voir le monde Carlisle, rencontrer et parler avec des gens qui possèdent une partie de ce savoir que vous recherchez tant. Une fois que vous aurez observé toutes les possibilités que vous offre le monde, vous devrez faire un choix pour votre vie future. Que deviendrez-vous Carlisle ?

Je me relâchais, détendais mes muscles. Je me rendis alors compte que mes doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans le plancher, je me déplaçais discrètement pour cacher les marques, le professeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Je ne lui répondis pas. Avais-je réellement un avenir ? N'étais-je pas condamné à une nuit sans fin ? Que pourrais-je donc devenir sous mon apparence de vampire ?

Le professeur me regardait avec une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux.

- Partez Carlisle et trouvez votre voie, même si le chemin pour y parvenir vous semble toujours obscure.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le professeur Wilson me tourna le dos et disparut entre les étagères plongées dans la pénombre. Je restais indécis. Partir de l'Angleterre ? Mais pour aller où ? Il est vrai qu'à l'époque où j'étais encore mortel, je rêvais de voyager, voir tous ces pays que je visitais dans mes livres et dans mes rêves. Je souhaitais oublier le devoir que mon père me faisait peser sur mes épaules, la chasse aux démons, où seuls des innocents connaissaient des sorts tragiques. Mais depuis ma transformation, j'avais mis de côté mes rêves, les oubliant dans un coin reculé de mon être. J'errais et me cachais, oubliais qui j'avais été autrefois en me dissimulant dans les bois ou entre les rayons les plus éloignés de cette bibliothèque. Je fuyais la réalité, ma réalité. J'étais devenu un vampire mais j'étais parvenu par ma volonté à rester Carlisle. J'étais le vampire, le vampire était moi, j'étais le seul maître de mon destin. Je regardais l'allée vide face à moi et pris une décision. J'allais partir, suivre les conseils du professeur. Mais avant de quitter mon pays d'origine, il me restait encore une chose à faire.

_La nuit suivante._

**Ancienne demeure des Cullen.**

Il se faisait tard, les couloirs de la grande maison étaient plongés dans un silence sombre et pesant. Seul le bruit de mes pas m'assurait que j'étais toujours dans le monde réel. Passant devant l'une des hautes fenêtres de ce couloir interminable, d'une démarche lente, je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour regarder au dehors. La lumière de la Lune et des étoiles était comme toujours étouffée par les éternels nuages gonflés de pluies qui recouvraient Londres. Le Tamise s'étendait quant à elle en un long ruban d'un noir brillant comme l'obsidienne. Je frissonnais, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait peu à peu.

Je repris mon chemin et atteignis les lourdes portes de mon bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler la première fois où je m'étais retrouvé face à elles, hautes, menaçantes. J'étais à ce moment jeune et inexpérimenté et j'apportais la nouvelle de la mort de Carlisle Cullen au feu pasteur Cullen son père et fanatique de la chasse aux démons. Pour me retrouver de nouveau ici, chez moi, j'avais parcouru un long chemin, moi Harry Wesley.

Après avoir quitté le service du pasteur, après la mort de Carlisle, j'avais travaillé dur pour me racheter de mes fautes. J'étais devenu un membre reconnu du barreau de Londres après de longues années d'études, mon élévation dans la société fut très difficile, notamment à mes débuts. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi j'allais contre les volontés de l'Église dans les procès de sorcellerie ou autres crimes envers Dieu. Mes principaux clients étaient en effet des catholiques et tous les gens accusés à tord de pacte avec le malin ou autres entités des ténèbres. Je plaidais leur cause malgré la critique et les menaces, je parvenais à sauver certain d'entre eux et à les aider à quitter l'Angleterre, avec l'aide de mes anciens camarades des chasses du pasteur Cullen. Nous voulions tous nous repentir du mal que nous avions fait. Or, après toutes ces années, ma dette n'était toujours pas payée, elle restait présente au fond de mon cœur, se rappelant chaque jour à moi. Elle ne sera jamais acquittée car l'homme qui m'avait ouvert les yeux était mort de notre aveuglement, de notre intolérance. Carlisle Cullen avait tenté de sauver nos âmes chaque nuit en nous empêchant de soumettre des innocents à la torture et la mort. Malheureusement, il n'y était parvenu que rarement. Il avait été un grand homme.

Je soupirais et pénétrais dans ce qui était devenu mon bureau. Mais je me figeais sur place. Là, devant la cheminée, enveloppé par la lumière des flammes se tenait le fantôme de Carlisle Cullen. Celui-ci me tournait le dos et semblait plongé dans la contemplation d'un petit tableau des toits de Londres perdus dans le brouillard, posé sur le sommet de l'âtre.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous retrouver ici après tant d'années Harry.

Mon cœur accéléra son rythme à m'en faire mal la poitrine. J'étais tétanisé face à cette apparition. Carlisle se retourna alors face à moi et j'eus le plus gros choc de toute ma vie. Il était rester le même qu'il y a soixante-cinq ans ! Sa peau était toutefois plus blanche et délicate, des cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux qui étaient d'or pur. Ses yeux. Ils étaient pourtant bleus autrefois. Préférant les ignorer, je le détaillais avec intérêt, déjà à l'époque je l'admirais pour son élégance, son charisme, et cette nuit, il s'imposait à moi comme une divinité surgit d'un autre monde. Mais il émanait de Carlisle une aura menaçante, de puissance, d'éternité. Il était dangereux. Mon esprit me hurlait de fuir à tout prix, même si j'avais peu de chance de lui échapper. Mon heure était donc enfin arrivée ? J'allais payer mes dettes… Je priais pour ma famille, je ne comptais pas fuir, je devais faire face à mes fautes.

- Vous ne me croirez pas, mais sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal Harry.

Je ravalais ma salive. En effet, tout en moi refusait de croire cet homme mort, car il était bel et bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il était là, devant moi, il me parlait… Il me regardait, me scrutait. Son visage blanc comme le marbre, ses yeux d'or étincelants, ne reflétaient toutefois aucune menace malgré cette aura ténébreuse qui l'entourait. Cela me perturbait, était-ce vraiment Carlisle Cullen ?

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps Harry. Adieu.

Carlisle se dirigeait résolument vers la fenêtre ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- A… Attendez Carlisle !

Pourquoi l'avais-je donc retenu ? Étais-je devenu fou ? Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, je savais parfaitement quelle créature se tenait devant moi. Je savais pourquoi il avait gardé cette apparence. Mais son visage était encore empreint d'humanité, ses yeux reflétaient encore la bonté dont Carlisle avait toujours fait preuve. J'étais troublé et perdu.

- Pourquoi?… Après tant d'années ?

Carlisle me sourit chaleureusement, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaites d'un blanc étincelant. J'en frissonnais.

- Je suis venu faire mes adieux à mon passé, pour tenter de me trouver une place dans ce monde. Découvrir si l'avenir est toujours prêt à m'ouvrir ses portes.

- Mais…

- Oui. Vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai moi-même peu d'espoir mais je me suis caché trop longtemps de la réalité. Je suis condamné à vivre avec mon nouveau moi, le vampire que je suis devenu. Je compte poursuivre ma route quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Une personne m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Mais vous êtes un vampire ! Votre quête mènera trop de gens à la mort.

- Me croyiez-vous capable de faire du mal à des innocents pour ma seule survie ? Je suis devenu un monstre certes, mais j'ai trouvé assez de volonté pour rester moi-même.

- Impossible…

Je le fixais, la vérité émanait de ses yeux dorés. Alors c'était bien Carlisle !

- Je dois partir Harry, avant que l'aube ne se lève.

- Attendez, où voulez-vous aller ? Vous pourriez rester ici…

- Votre proposition me touche, aux vues des conditions, mais je quitte l'Angleterre.

- Je vois… C'est bien, cela a toujours été votre rêve de partir.

Carlisle me regarda, surprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je vous observais beaucoup quand vous dirigiez la brigade. Je vous admirais. Le plus souvent votre regard se perdait dans le lointain quand vous étiez seul. En quête d'autre chose. A l'époque je ne le comprenais pas, vous aviez tout pour vous. Mais avec l'âge arrive la sagesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous rions à cette remarque. Quelle ironie, Carlisle été plus âgé que moi de cinq ans. Celui-ci me souriait toujours chaleureusement. J'eus soudain une idée et demanda à Carlisle de m'attendre.

* * *

J'écoutais les pas d'Harry se diriger rapidement à l'étage. Son cœur chantait en un sublime duo avec sa respiration accélérée par l'effort. Il avait beaucoup changé en soixante-cinq ans, les années avaient blanchi ses cheveux, autrefois bruns. Ses traits s'étaient peu affaisser avec l'âge, lui conférant un visage solide de l'homme ayant traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Les pattes d'oie et les rides qui entouraient ses lèvres témoignaient toutefois d'une vie de bonté et de bonheur. Harry Wesley avait réussi sa vie et tout en témoignait, de façon très subtile, dans cette demeure autrefois mienne. La maison était totalement transformée, à l'époque de mon père, elle regorgeait de richesses des plus farfelues, toujours pour exposer les biens de valeur de la famille et ses nouvelles acquisitions. Aujourd'hui, une atmosphère de confort s'associait à la modestie dont Harry avait toujours su faire preuve lors de notre première rencontre, et s'additionnait une touche féminine qui l'embellissait. J'étais heureux qu'il soit celui qui l'habitait aujourd'hui, il l'avait manifestement mérité et en avait fait un lieu chaleureux où s'épanouissait la vie et non la restreignait impitoyablement.

Dans la maison, il y avait cinq autres personnes. Trois domestiques dormaient sous les mansardes. La maîtresse de maison dormait également profondément, dans la grande chambre qu'avait occupée ma mère, avant sa mort en me donnant le jour. Mon père avait maintenu ses appartements clos toute ma vie, interdisant quiconque d'y pénétrer. Refoulant la tristesse et le regret qui montaient en moi, je portais mon attention sur la cinquième et dernière personne de la maison. C'était une jeune femme. Elle était toujours éveillée et je reconnus sans peine le doux frottement des pages que l'on tourne avec prudence mais avec impatience, cette impatience que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on veut absolument savoir la suite de l'histoire. Il était difficile de s'arrêter de lire, lorsque l'on était imprégné d'un récit qui nous passionnait. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Écoutant le sang pulser dans ses veines, j'eus soudain l'irrésistible envie de la rejoindre, de m'enivrer de l'odeur de son sang, sentir sa peau de satin céder sous mes dents, libérant ainsi une rivière de sang dont je me gorgerais.

D'un seul pas, je me retrouvais face aux lourdes portes de l'ancien bureau de mon père. Levant le bras à une vitesse effarante, ma main retomba sur la poignée. Je me figeais et fixais mes doigts, longs et fins, d'un blanc étincelant, ceux-ci étaient recourbés sur la poignée telle une serre prête à arracher la porte, comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille à écarter de mon chemin. Un obstacle au sang… Dégoûté de moi-même, je dépliais un à un mes doigts de la poignée, chaque mouvement m'était douloureux. Ma gorge était en feu et noyée sous le venin du vampire. Je m'écartais alors des portes, ma main toujours tendue vers elles. Je repris mon souffle, maintenant inutile, et retournais rejoindre l'âtre de la cheminée afin de me replonger dans les détails du tableau, ignorant tant bien mal la jeune femme.

Perdu dans ma soif, j'avais oublié Harry, qui se présenta de nouveau dans le bureau. Me retournant pour lui faire face, je l'observais avec difficulté. Harry portait un grand objet protégé d'une toile, il semblait pesé lourd dans ses bras. Me regardant à son tour, il se figea. J'aperçus mon reflet dans ses pupilles dilatées par la peur et je compris son effroi. Mes yeux étaient fiévreux et empreints d'une lueur meurtrière. J'étais même en position d'attaque. Je me redressais alors et fit face de nouveau au tableau je devais me concentrer sur moi-même : Carlisle.

- Je suis désolé Harry… Je dois… partir maintenant. Je suis resté trop longtemps.

Son coeur battait la chamade, il n'osait plus faire un seul geste. Il reprit alors son souffle, très doucement, pour se calmer et m'approcher d'un pas hésitant, toujours avec son fardeau.

- Prenez ceci avec vous Carlisle. Vous quittez l'Angleterre mais il ne vous faut pas oublier vos racines, votre véritable vous. Tenez, je vous souhaite de trouver un avenir, quoi que vous soyez devenu, vous le méritez.

* * *

* La Bibliothèque bodléienne ou en anglais Bodleian Library, fondée en 1602, est la plus prestigieuse des bibliothèques de l'université d'Oxford. En outre, depuis des siècles, elle est familièrement appelée The Bod par les étudiants, mais aussi en dehors de leur cercle. L'architecture subtile de la bibliothèque en a fait un cadre plaisant pour les réalisateurs de ciméma. Elle apparaît notamment dans la Folie du roi George (The Madness of King George), film réalisé par Nicholas Hytner, sorti en 1994, et dans les deux premiers films de la série Harry Potter, dans lesquels la Divinity School est censée être l'infirmerie de Poudlard tandis que la Duke Humphrey's Library est censée représenter la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**Laissez-moi un commentaire ^^**

**Le beau bouton vert n'attend que ça !**


End file.
